


Karma

by CaptainZiggs



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Microfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZiggs/pseuds/CaptainZiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always Kotetsu that gets carried like a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> A kinkmeme microfill that kinda missed the point of the original prompt. Oh well.

"Hey, I just realized -- This is the first time I've got to princess carry _you_."

"Now's not really the time, Kotetsu."

"You know, this is kinda anticlimactic. I though it'd be a more momentous occasion, really. Then again, carrying someone to the sickroom after they slipped on a wet towel and sprained their knee isn't exactly what I'd call dramatic. And everyone says _I'm_ the klutz."

"Are you actually going to take me to the infirmary, or are you just going to babble on like an idiot?"

"Oh, right. Sorry... Actually, now that I think of it, this isn't the first time I carried you this way. There was also that one time when you passed out at the skating rink. Of course, I'm not sure if I can count that, since you were kinda conked out that time."

"Kotetsu, _please_ shut up."

"Come to think of it, you seem a bit heavier than you did back then. Ya' sure you haven't been hitting the parfaits too hard, Bunny?

"That's it -- I'm limping over there on my own."


End file.
